Honour of a hyuuga
by ultimatenarutard21
Summary: Hinata is a fine girl. Naruto thinks so and kind of hates himself now for not realizing it so soon. Neji had time to break her physically and emotionnaly. This story takes place after the chuunin exams, but that part with the sound and sand war did NOT ha


DISCLAIMER: Naruto or any of its content doesn't belong to me, but to… whoever owns it (too busy to go looking in the back of the manga) anyway, its not mine so keep the lawyers away!

**Author's notes: **well, here it is, my first ever fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it. Please, post reviews, I need some advice for setting a good story. I'm a noob in here, but I love Naruto, and even more the Hyûga siblings! Well, here it is!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HONOR OF A HYUUGA

**Chapther 1: pain, blood and tears**

Intro:

-uuuuah!

Naruto's kunai missed. Again. Why did he have to be so terrible at those things? No.

This wasn't the way of his nindô. He went in position for another attack.

-What's wrong, Naruto? Something on your mind? You're not the type to miss so easily. You'll never defeat Neji with such a sloppy aim, Kakashi sensei muttered.

That had the effect of a jab in the face for Naruto. Neji, since that day in the chunin exam, since Neji's match with Hinata-chan, was the reason Naruto finally started to take weekend trainings seriously. How could someone do such a thing to his own cousin?

Each time Naruto thought about that day, whenever he thought about Hinata's bloodstained clothes, he felt bad. Weak. He should have protected Hinata. How could he have been so stupid when her feelings were so obvious?

-There is something I must make up for. I cannot tell you yet, but I must press on. How will I become Hokage if I can't land a single blow on you, kakashi sensei.

Naruto grinned at the thought of Neji laying injured and broken at his feet. He charged his master again, under the watchful eyes of Sasuke and Sakura.

Two weeks earlier.

The Chunin exam has just ended. Hinata still hasn't woken up from the deep coma her own cousin had plunged her into. Here, in Konoha(hidden leaf village) the wounds of the genin are starting to heal after the final tournament. The missions restarted and things looked back to normal, so everyone felt relieved. Save one person. Uzumaki Naruto, bearer of the nine tailed fox, sat up at night, his dreams haunted by the endangered life of the woman he loved. He seemed uncomfortable, which was surprising to the people who knew him. Until one day, at the market.

"Now, where has Naruto gone to again?"

Sakura looked everywere for him. From the training facility to the hokage's castle, he was nowhere to be found! The pink-haired girl turned to the medicine store. She then saw a blonde figure brushing past the shop's window.

-hey, Naruto! Over her! She yelled, but to no avail.

Sakura ran to the door and greeted the storekeeper. She then worked her way in the curative herbs section of the store. What she saw would shock her for a few days to come.

Naruto was standing there with a picture of Hinata. Tears ran down his cheeks, brushing against his distinctive scars. Naruto, team 7's tough guy, always ready to lend a hand and who never complained. He was sobbing. Worse, he was crying.

-Naruto-kun? She whispered.

-Th-this, is where sh-she use to hang out, sniff, collecting herbs to help out everyone.

Sakura couldn't believe it. A man like Naruto, who she thought was a complete jerk, could be so… kind. "It's true he was shocked that day Hinata was nearly killed, by her own cousin nonetheless! Maybe I should cheer him up". She approached him and gently put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

That caused Naruto some surprise.

-I'm sure she'll be fine. Hinata may not look like it, but she is a strong girl. On that day, she withstood Neji's juken. That must have took tremendous strength!

Sadness and pain went throught the fox bearer's face.

-She also collapsed, and her cousin stood there with her blood on his hands!

He had nearly screamed that to Sakura.

-Naruto… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.

-Nah, I am to blame. If only I was strong enough, I could have jumped in and saved Hinata. That proves Neiji is right. Whatever I do, I'll never surpass him. A weakling remains a-

He couldn't finish his sentence before Sakura slapped him across the face. Naruto fell on his ass, caught off-guard and still crying.

-What the hell is with you these days, Naruto, dammit! Staying here and mourning won't change the past! The Naruto I know would get up, train like his life depends on it and go beat that bastard to a pulp! Have you forgotten your nindô? "I will become the next hokage and vanquish all my enemies" Is that it?

-b-but…

-SAVE IT, YOU JACKASS! I WAS PLANNING ON GOING TO SEE HINATA AT THE HOSPITAL AND TAKE YOU WITH ME, BUT SINCE YOU ARE SO DESPERATE, I'LL GO ALONE! THERE!

Sakura, with her face still red with anger, stormed out of the shop under the cashier's eyes. "kids these days…" he thought.

Naruto couldn't believed Sakura at all. No that isn't right. He couldn't believe himself for being so stupid. His friend was right, this wasn't like him. "Hinata chan… sorry for losing hope."

He pondered his thoughts for a few minutes, then ran after Sakura.

-hey Sakura wait up! I'm coming along! He ran to the top of the street, where the pink-haired gal seemed to wait for him.

-about time you showed up! She said with a cheerful smile, like nothing had happened. Shall we?

-What do you mean, "about time"? Naruto said, puzzled.

-I could have talked to you for hours in there and that wouldn't have changed anything! Sasuke told me the only way you learn is from pain, so I had to knock you silly and yell at you so you'd understand.

-Sasuke said what!

They both laughed and went on their way to the hospital. It seemed things where truly back to normal. At least, if you lived in a hidden ninja village. The Konoha Medical Institute was two miles from the store. While walking, Naruto confessed to her his feelings about Hinata, which he had realised when he saw her fight. Then he told her about the pain that went through his heart when she was stricken down. Sakura listened to it as it was natural, but, of all the konohan ninjas, Naruto was the one she'd least expected to have such a conversation. She savoured every bit of it, because she knew Naruto would not open up to anyone he didn't have complete trust in. Sakura felt like an older sister right now, which was kind of awkward. "Me Naruto's sister? Now THAT, is stupid!". After what looked too little time for the distance(they where both surprised, and thought it to be genjutsu), they arrived at the hospital where a familiar voice caught their hears.

-Hey there, Sakura, said a person behind them. They both turned and saw Rock Lee in a wheelchair, waving at them.

-Hey there, Lee, how are those wounds holding up, Sakura said.

Naruto knew if she waited for Sakura to finish talking, he would still be there when the next hokage was crowned. He headed for the reception desk and nervously inquired.

-Hey, where can I find Hyûga Hinata? He said in a breaking voice, as the feelings for the white eyed girl resurfaced.

-A little more politeness would be appreciated, young man. Second floor, Room 26, intensive care unit. The old receptionist said.

-Yeah, yeah, thanks, He said, a tad of annoyance in his voice.

He went for the elevator. Broken. "Aw, Christ. You couldn't choose any better day?" he thought. Naruto walked up the stairs, greeting nurses as they passed. He turned to a hallway. Then another until the intensive care unit lay before him. A quick check on the life monitors confirmed Hinata's presence. He walked in the dark room (it was near dusk, after all) and advanced to the bed. It wasn't pretty. Radiotherapy pictures showed critical internal damage. A note on the nearby bulletin board scheduled her operation two days ago. The pain and tears went back, as he fell to his knees. The girl was lying there, clutching to life and he didn't have the strength to stand up. He put his head on Hinata's heart. Slow beating, but still there. Naruto slid his fingers in hers and remained like that, mumbling gently to her, begging for forgiveness of him being weak for the past days.

When Sakura finally said bye to Lee and went up to Hinata's room, she saw the blonde man sobbing gently, saying to the slumbering girl how he felt, with such a tender voice. She then left the room, closing the door behind, and hiding it with some genjutsu.

**Chapter 2: Hinata's awakening and Naruto's oath**

The frames of battle were falling on the little girl like a storm of shurikens. Hinata dreamt of her Battle with Neiji, of the determination she felt for the first time for an already lost battle. "You're not meant to be a ninja. You're weak, Hinata. And know that the weakling remains a weakling, no matter what". That is what He had told her. Was it just trash talk, or did he really mean it? She didn't have a clue. Hell, she didn't even know if she was still alive. She wondered if she would ever see Naruto's azure eyes again. That thought was too much she could stand. She screamed, screamed, and screamed again with all her might.

She awoke in tears, in a chamber that wasn't hers. It took a little time, but soon, the events of the days past began to flow in her like water down a parched throat. The first thing she noticed was an eerie weight on her chest and something in her left hand. She sat up, and retained a shout.

-By the gods… What is he doing here…

The figure started to move. Then, she heard a faint voice call out to her.

-H-Hinata-chan? You… you're up! Oh, Hinata…

Without anymore words, he hugged her. Her heart beating against his, he thanked Sakura for motivating him to come here. "She's so cold… Like she had walked the planes of the nether realm." But it didn't matter. She was here, safe, and she was hugging him too. At this very moment, even all the kunais, shurikens, fists, kicks or chakra in the world would make him let go. They both fell asleep, their arms around each other.

They spent the entire following days talking, studying and telling stories. It seemed Hinata was getting better by he day. But Neji's shadow still loomed over Hinata's thoughts. She promised herself to talk to Naruto about it. No, that wouldn't do. She needed his courage. Right now.

-Morning Hinata-chan! You called saying you needed to talk about someth-…

Is something wrong? You look like you're about to cry.

-Naruto kun, I would like to talk… about Neiji. The evocation of that bastard's name made Naruto tremble with hate. Thought afraid by his reaction, she decided to continue.

-That day at the exam, I felt something unknown to me. Confidence. You gave me that courage, to stand my ground and fight. Yet, it seems I was no match for his wrath. He inflicted those wounds to me, and now, I'm afraid. Afraid he will come to me in public and yell something about the tainted honour of the primary branch of the Hyûga clan. What should I do?

The blonde ninja couldn't believe it. If she had the courage to talk about it with such a straight face, why was he crying a few weeks ago? At this moment, he despised himself for doing that. He decided to keep it a secret to not break her already fragile heart. He couldn't stand to see sadness in that beautiful pair of immaculate orbs…

-If I gave you courage, you should do what I would do!

-What is that, Naruto-kun? She inquired.

-Training. Until you cannot move a single inch. He said. I will work with you, and become stronger until I… ,he looked deep into her eyes, until I am strong enough to beat that bastard to a pulp and send him back to kingdom come!BELIEVE IT!Yes. I will avenge you, Hinata. I swear on my life… and the feelings I have for you.

Boom. That had gotten out of nowhere. The girl's eyes widened. She couldn't believe it, that the man which she had a crush ever since the genin academy, had just declared love to her. Plus, there was that spark in his eyes. Something she had never seen in any other man, something so beautiful she cried. It was, true and real, love(sry for getting mushy, it just had to come out).

-Naruto-kun, I will begin training when I get out of the hospital. And so you know… I have been feeling the same thing you feel for a long time. She said, trying to hide her happiness and excitement(the last thing she wanted is Naruto believing she was a weirdo).

And so, in the following weeks, Hinata came out of the hospital. She began to spend tremendous amounts of time in the training facilities, justifying it to her family by "reclaiming the soke's lost honour", which was a part of the truth. It was for herself, for her own sake that she trained so hard. And for Naruto's as well. Gradually, their relationship began to grow more intimate. It started on a warm and tiring day of ninjutsu training.

-come on, Hinata, you can do it!

For the hundredth time, she stirred her chakra, composed her sign with her hands, trying to hit Naruto.

-Dark clone Jutsu!

About ten identical hinatas stood there, all holding a kunai. They all let out a battle cry and circled Naruto, preparing to attack. Quickly analysing the clones, he discovered her. She always had a brief moment in advance on her clones. "come on Hinata, not that mistake again" he thought. Under the Hinatas surprised looks, he disappeared.

-The konohan gust!

Naruto under her, a kick in the face, disorientation, then a soft hand brushing her cheek. Naruto had used Lee's technique.

-Sasuke taught me how to use it, he said, as he was reading in her eyes.

He helped her up, but she collapsed again, sobbing.

-What's wrong? Did I hurt you?

-No, that's not it. You're just so good, trying to teach me, but I feel so useless…

I'm not worth your attention.

-Hell yeah you are! Wanna know why? Because I hold you dear, Hinata. You are precious to me, as well as your desire to get stronger. Hinata, I… I love you(Finally!).

Their eyes crossed. Hinata was still under shock. He had told her directly this time. Suddenly, nothing mattered. Not their sore muscles or the fact that Hinata hadn't made any progress that day. Then, on the soft grassy soil, he leant forward with his eyes closed. Hinata forgot about her family, and everything else, and responded to him. They both kissed in a beautiful moment of passion, empty of all chastity. The couple remained like that a few seconds, then leant on the ground, still kissing. His strong, firm hands were caressing her back, and she trembled of pleasure… he was so strong, so confident, it was gorgeous. His tongue, soft and warm, exploring her mouth. It was a delightful moment indeed.

-I think that is enough training for today, hinata-chan, said Naruto, pointing to the darkening skies. We should head back on town.

-Too bad… I felt I was progressing, she said with a sly smile Naruto had never seen before on her face.

The next day, Naruto inquired about Hinata at her manor. He was disappointed to discovered she had been called in a mission. Why hadn't she said that to him yesterday? "She probably didn't want me to worry about her." Now he just had to train with Sasuke and Sakura. He went to the training room and found Sasuke lifting weights.

-Hey Sasuke! Drop the iron and come spar with me! I feel like fighting, and beatin' the crap out of you! He said with a big smile(his trademark). He always had to be such a show-off.

-Ha, its been a long time since I haven't seen you like that before. Does it have to do something with Hinata? He said, gently teasing him. Since he dated Sakura, he had been a lot less gruff… Near friendly, Naruto thought..

-enough talk! Now we fight!

Clash of the titans. Naruto punched, kicked and used ninjutsu so quickly that Sasuke was on the defensive for the beginning of the battle.

-Wow, Sasuke said in a short time-out. I'm impressed. Sakura-chan told me about your feelings for Hinata, but you seem more… motivated. What is it, kitsune-boy(kitsunefox)?

-Still panting from his assault, he replied: I swore an oath, on her blood, on mine and on my love to her, that I would defeat Neiji. To reclaim her honour. I must get strong for that.

-Then we'll practice some of Lee's taijutsu techniques. The konohan gust!

Naruto grinned: finally, Sasuke would teach him! he had been begging him forever to teach him that technique! Now, he would show Sasuke, Neiji and all of Konoha who he was.

-I am Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!BELIEVE IT!He yelled before jumping on Sasuke.

None could believe, if one saw them training like that, that they had once been arch rivals. The training went on all day, until Sakura came to get Sasuke out one a date. Naruto could have sworn seeing him blinking his eye in his direction. He then understood: they were no longer rivals. They had a common and simple objective to attain: vengeance. Pondering this, he went back to his apartment and went to bed, wherein he dreamt of the beautiful moon ray(she kinda looks like the moon... at least thats whatIthink)who had taken his heart… Hinata.

**Chapter 3: hinata and naruto, Neiji interrupts.**

In the weeks that followed Naruto's passionate declaration, Hinata's progress went through the roof. She dodged Naruto's punches and kicks as if they were mere slaps, and hit him like she was the one with a demon bound in her.

-Byakugan!

"aw, crap. I'm screwed." Naruto thought. Whenever she did that, it's like she was a different person. In a matter of seconds, she was on top of Naruto, a kunai on his throat.

-looks like you beat me. He said, a hint of pride in the fact it was from him she purged all of that courage.

-you were holding back, Naruto-kun. She replied in a soft voice, leaning forward, breathing on the blonde ninja's hear.

She took away the kunai and their lips met. It was not the first time, but even now, Hinata felt it was the man she would marry.

Months passed like minutes until Hinata had caught up with Naruto's skills. They were both fifteen, and they both looked strong. Yet, the shadow of Neiji still hovered on Hinata. But she wasn't afraid anymore. She was with Naruto, and he was as bright as the sun. bright enough to drive the demons out of her pure dreams. Until one fateful day after training. The teens were making out, like nothing mattered. Naruto then heard a shuriken go past his cheek. He turned back, and the rage of the yearspast came back in a flash: there, stood Neiji Hyûga of the Bunke.

-Honestly, Naruto, what does my _cousin _(a small smirk brushed his faced when he said that) have anything so appealing? I shouldn't be surprised… you weaklings make a pretty nice couple. Hahahaha!(I know, he's not that cold with her after the exams, but in my fic, he is! so there!)

-Hinata is no weakling, you filthy bastard. How dared he insult his girlfriend?

-Let me laugh. She can't even stand a single minute in combat with me. Remember the chunin exam? I have to say, that was pretty fun.

That was too much for Naruto to handle. He jumped on Neiji, So fast that his Byakugan had trouble keeping up. Punches, kicks, pleas to stop from Hinata,ensued. Then a jab in the chest hit both of the combatants and they backed away, clutching their stomacs and watching the scene with troubled eyes(aw yeah, this is gonna pwn!).

In the center of the training room stood Kakashi Hakate and Maito Gai(PWNAGE!).

-Well, Gai, it looks like I did well to accept your invitation for a spar. Kakashi said.Naruto, Hinata. Pick up your things and come with me.

-Neiji! I will not stand for this. Explain yourself!(PWNAGE again!)

Naruto knew the worse that could happen to him was a few hundred push ups. Piece of cake. However, Neiji would be lucky if he could move tomorrow! That is all the limy bastard deserved: an entire evening with Gai. Ewwwww! After a few push ups, (supervised by Kakashi and his book) the pair went to Naruto's, judging it was safer because of Neiji's behaviour. Indeed, Hinata was worried of corruption in the secondary branch. She decided to remain here for the evening.

They soon arrived to Naruto's apartment.

-Aw, shit, I forgot to go buy some food! Dang it! Huh, Hinata-chan, you don't mind going out for some Ramen?

-Fine, anywhere if it's with you, she said, rolling her eyes. Arriving at Naruto's favourite stand, they saw they weren't alone that had forgotten their groceries…

-Whoa, hey there, Iruka-sensei!

-Hello there Naruto! Responded the scarred man. Are you on a date or something? He said when he caught glimpse of the young Hyûga.

-Err, y-you co-could call it that, Hinata said with a slight stutter in her voice.

-Ha! Well, I'll be off. I promised Tsunade-sama I'd help her out with the upcoming Kyubi festival.

"The Kyubi Festival… I wonder if Hinata knows my birthday is that day." Naruto thought while ordering his Ramen.

The thing about couples is you can't possibly hide something from your beloved other half… especially if she possesses the White Eye(What is a man to do?). But Hinata didn't need her Byakugan to see something was up with Naruto-he always made that childish frown when he thought.

-Naruto-kun, is something wrong? She said with a soft voice that didn't resemble her.

-hmmm… I was just thinking about the kyûbi festival. We're already October 6, and we still haven't gone shopping for kimonos. Plus, my-my birthday comes that day too.

He had said that with an awfully low voice. As if he thought she had forgotten. It made her chuckle.

-Why are you laughing?

-You worry too much, Naruto kun! We can do the shopping tomorrow, and if you think about your birthday , we can enjoy the festival together and go to your place for your birthday! She said.

He smiled to her and kissed her. "thank the Kages for such a wonderful girlfriend".

A little away from there, Neiji was watching the scene. "He thinks he can defeat me… pathetic. Yet, his attack from earlier was incredibly fast. Even Lee would have trouble keeping up with that! And the Kages knows he's fast…" he thought, remembering the chunin exams. He would have to train a awful lot more if he wanted to win, for his Byakugan had told him the fox bearer would soon challenge him…

The next day, Hinata came knocking on Naruto's door. Surprisingly, Sasuke, Sakura and Tenten where with her!

-Hey guys! The blonde Shinobi said. Watch'all doing here?

-We're gonna go kimono-shopping! Tenten answered. I'm the best at matching those outfits and Sakura isn't bad for hairstyles.

Sasuke said nothing(you know him, the moody and cool attitude) and Hinata wasn't getting shy… had she vanquished that attitude(yay!)? Surely, If you count the three years spent with Naruto! Anyway. They all went around Konoha like a band of Genin on their first mission! At the end of day, they had all settled on what they would wear. Sakura would go with a pink and white kimono with flower patterns, Sasuke would wear a dark blue and Black kimono(as always), which would be stamped with the mark of the Uchiha clan, Hinata would go for an immaculate kimono that made the white of her skin to jump out, resulting in her looking like a goddess as everyone stared in awe(yes, even Sasuke) and Naruto would wear a crimson-green Kimono.

They all talked joyfully, joking about the kind of outfit their senseis would dress with.

-I bet Gai and Lee will be dressed the same!(five million readers can't be wrong) Hinata said.

-yeah, and Heard Tsunade-sama would dress like a princess! Sakura said.

-humph. those DD boobs won't help much… Sasuke said, causing everyone to crack up with laughter.

-wonder how Kakashi will dress. Naruto said.

The discussion went on until the end of day. As they split up, Naruto wondered about his promise made to his loved one. She didn't show it, but Hinata was afraid. He felt like showing her how very much he cared…but since hinata was shy, she would just nod and look away.Now was a time to rejoice and train. The missions had been suspended for a time, but they where soon to restart.

**Chapter 4: The Kyûbi festival, love under the moon.**

Here they where: the annual Kyûbi festival. To the rest of Konoha, it was an occasion to celebrate the victory against this nine tailed abomination, but to mourn the deaths of many on this dreadful day, some 16 years ago. It was somewhere around 10:00 am, and the villagers where already dressing up and decorating. For this special occasion, Naruto had decided to get Hinata at the Hyûga manor himself. He was greeted at the door by a rather sly looking Hiashi.

-Well, hello there Naruto! It has been a long time.

-Indeed, Hiashi-sama, he politely responded.

-oh, please, no ceremonies! I would expect so from my daughter's boyfriend.

Naruto's jaw dropped. The head of the Hyûga clan was telling him he knew about Hinata and him, and he wasn't giving a damn!

-Y-you knew?

-few things escape my Byakugan, young man. He said, kind of chuckling. Happy birthday by the way. To you and Kyûbi.

Hiashi was amongst the few shinobi to have fought off the demon alongside Hokage the fourth. He was there when the fox was sealed into a newborn baby. The one standing right before him.

-Thank you for your trust. I shall never harm or betray Hinata, or any other member of the Hyûga family. Save maybe Neiji… he added for himself.

-Naruto-kun! A voice called.

-oh, hello there Hinata! Wow, your beautiful! He said, causing her to blush.

-I-I thought you'd like it! Come on! I promised Ino to drop by so she'd put some flowers in my hair.

Holding hands like as the young couple they where, they headed straight for the Yamanaka flower store. They met a lot of their friends along the way. For instance: Lee(yes, he had the same kimono as Gai. who could hve gussed?(note the sarccasm)) who was helping Kiba put a bell on akamaru(good luck, mates), Kakashi and Kurenai where walking down the main street, HOLDING HANDS(oh my god, Kakashi droppedhis hentai booksandis going out with Kurenai!)! then, there was Shikamaru playingchess with Anko(the poor woman was getting owned, and the pair had to get out of there when she started breaking stuff). Then, finally, they stood before the flower shop. A cheerful female voicegreeted them.

-Hinata! I thought you had forgotten about me. Now I'll do her hair. Do you want something more… sexy this year? She asked, looking at Naruto in a funny way.

-N-No, it'le b-be fine, she stuttered.

The haircut took the entire afternoon! On the lookout for something to do, Naruto helped Mrs. Yamanaka with the flower offerings, which where then inspected by Tsunade(and her DD boobies, if you want to know. God, are those real?). He managed to steal a white flower, who reminded him of Hinata. "hehehe… now is the time to get romantic! He returned in Ino's room(the girls had moved there to get freshened up) and gazed upon what lay there in amazement. Hinata was gorgeous! She had those small flowers lined in her hair like a crown, and two other flowers tied buns on her hair, making her look like a sexier version of Tenten(sorry about that, Tenten fanboys).

-Hinata-chan. Here, I got this for you. It made me think about your beauty, kunoichi of my heart! (Ok, if that wasn't cliché then what, pray tell, is?)

-oh, Naruto-kun, it's wonderful! They kissed under Ino's happy stare. "Aw, they look so cute… hey! Isn't that a flower from… oh, and the hell with it."

It was getting late, so they went to the town plaza where the festival was to be held. Lanterns where lighting up the konohan streets and people where already out waiting for the Hokage's speech which would start the festivities. The evening would include fireworks, a parade, a great feast and a play based on the taking down of Kyûbi. The pair stood in the plaza when the Hokage, Tsunade-sama, got on the scene that was put together for the play. She started talking to everyone:

-Fellow shinobi, villagers of Konoha no Kuni…(hidden leaf village) It has now been sixteen long years since the nine tailed demon has been driven out of our lands. Sixteen long years, my friends, have passed since our triumphant victory over Kyûbi. But some scars are too deep to be healed by time. We mourn our dead, along with Hokage the fourth. Now is time to celebrate! To Konoha!

"to Konoha!" everyone shouted. And the party was on.

The parade ensued this warm speech from Tsunade-sama. Shishimais(dragon-suited people) walked the streets and a quiet ninja village burst with the spark of celebration. Indeed, on this day of festival, nothing mattered except flirting with a gent looking Kunoichi or get drunk till you can't feel your limbs(that concerns about all the konohan Jounins). On this holiday that commemorated a demon, love was sprouting near the "outskirts" of the celebration. Naruto and Hinata weren't the only couples kissing there: Kakashi and kurenai where there(what next, the apocalypse?),along with Shikamaru and Ino. Even Tenten was there with…. Rock Lee(OMFG!)?

Anyway. Both of them spent a meaningful evening under the lantern-lit streets, kissing, laughing eating. It seemed all their troubles had gone away.

Hinata even treated Naruto with a rather… special gift as they spent the entire night together(cough, sex,cough).

**I****nterruption for a word of the author:**

No, I am not turning this into a hentai fic. That will be after this, for my next story. It will include Anko and another Jounin. Haven't set my decision, but I have a feeling it will be Iruka.

**end intermission**

After they were done, Hinata pressed herself against the young chunin. She shook of nervousness, but not because of what they hadjust done for the first time. She still thought about Neiji and that promise he had made.

On his side, Naruto could feel it too. Something was bothering her. "hmm. Its true I still haven't beaten that damn Neiji to a pulp. If it was to cause her fear, then he could not continue ignoring him any longer. On the 'morrow, he would give him a full fledged real honest-to-the god duel. Believe it!"

The next day, when he woke up, Naruto found his bed empty. "looks like she has gotten to the Hyûga manor. Perfect., now I can do what I have yet to do: ask her hand to her father and give that Neiji bastard a lesson."

Indeed, thoughts of wedding ran through his mind as he laid his sight on her beautiful face. He found his everyday orange jumpsuit and ate at the ramen stand. He then headed for the house of one of Konoha's most honoured families. He got past the gate, saying hi to the guardian, he then headed for the training grounds were Neiji was training with the head of the soke.

This was going to be one hell of a day.

**Finale: the duel**

Hiashi was the first to notice the blonde boy walking in the courtyard. He ushered Neiji to stop the fight(as usual, Neji was here training.) and to wait.

When Neiji got a peek at who was coming, his blood began to boil. "so you have chosen today to confront me, Naruto. How sad. You don't even stand a chance against me." He thought with a smirk.

-Hiashi-Sama, sorry to intrude on your training session, but I have some business with Neiji. Please, I ask to do so out of your sight. Naruto said as he knelt before the lord.

-Nonsense. The business you have with Neiji can be accomplished before me. After all, weren't you going to do so the other day?

He laughed interiorly, remembering Neiji's expression as he walked away with Gai.

-well, I figured it will be something like that. He then turned to Neiji.

Neiji Hyûga, to reclaim Hinata's honour, I challenge you here and now. If I lose, I pledge to forget about her and leave Konoha. But if I win, you will excuse yourself to Hinata and… I won't say the second condition yet, for it may vary during the battle.

-Whatever, Naruto. The fact is that your conditions are hopeless. When I am done with you, Konoha will have another weakling less and Hinata will finally stop those false hopes of hers; more powerful than before… how pathetic. Like someone could master a single jutsu at your side!

-Cut the crap and fight me, coward!

Both lunged lightning fast and the fight was on.

Inside the mansion, Hinata was preparing tea along with Hanabi, her sister, when she picked up the sound of battle outside. "are we attacked, she thought. Byakugan!"

She then saw Naruto battling with Neiji. She felt a pang of fear as she raced outside under Hanabi's surprised look.

The battle was raging on. None of the fighters showed signs of weakness, and against all odds, Naruto was holding on! He dodged Neiji's attacks like they were nothing and stroke back with dead aim, like he had a Byakugan of his own.

-Heh, looks like you picked up a few things from the chunin exams, he said while avoiding a shuriken. But you'll still need a lot more power to vanquish me!

-Then more power I will show! Uaaah!

For a split second, he disappeared, only to show up behind him and land an elbow strike, who was countered by neiji's defensive moves. "he picked that from Lee! No, wait… maybe Sasuke when he read through Lee with his sharingan. Damn!"

-Nice move, but not nice enough! He landed a chakra charged palm on it and Naruto… exploded in smoke! "A clone!" Neiji thought. He didn't have time to react when the real Naruto got under him and…

-THE KONOHAN GUST!

-Aaargh! Neiji yelled before another kick flew from above and smashed him to the ground.

-what was that about my moves? Stay focused, Neiji. You're making this waaaay too easy! He said with a grin.

Then suddenly, a woman's voice interrupted them.

-Naruto, no!

The fighting men turned to face Hinata's worried look. "sorry, Hinata, but I promised! This is necessary to fulfill my Nindo." He said. Then he ran towards Neiji who had time to get up.

-Now I finish you off! Neiji yelled. The Hakke jutsu!

Two strikes, then four, eight, sixteen, thirty two, sixty four! Naruto screamed in pain and collapsed spitting blood.

-NOOOOOOO! Hinata yelled in anguish.

Neiji walked to the injured shinobi with the intention to finish him off.

-You surprise me Naruto. I had to resort to my last techniques to beat you up. Now to shut your mouth and take some useless weight off this town.

He raised a kunai, ready to stab him in the neck. Neiji struck him with all his might, but was stopped by Naruto's arm.

-What? Impossible! Your entrails should have been crushed by my attack!

-No… I won't lose… to a… loser who can't even…see truth in front of him!

with those last words, he took a kunai from under his sleeve and lunged to neiji's stomach. It landed. The white eyed man crumbled in a thud, spitting blood as well, then he fainted.

-finally… I can't say that wasn't hard… urgh!

Out of strength, he fell to the ground as well. Hiashi rushed to the boys along with Medics. "unbelievable… he withstood Neiji's attack like it was nothing… a lot is to be expected from this boy." Hiashi thought with a smile.

The next day, Naruto woke up at the hospital, along with Neiji in the next bed.

-Whoa! What the hell are you doing here? he said, still sleepy.

-Healing my wounds and listening to that mysterious condition of yours. He replied in a gruff voice.

-Hehehe, yeah. Well, you'll have to……

**Epilogue, the wedding.**

Four years passed since Naruto's Epic duel with Neiji. It turned out Naruto asked Hinata to marry him. both the father and daughter quickly agreed. Despite all he had done to him, and the reluctance to do so at the beginning, Neiji was Naruto's best man! That was the second condition. Over the years, Neiji forgot about all of it and lived up to his promise. Hinata was the happiest woman in the world and looked wonderful in her white dress. Neiji came to the wedding along with Tenten, as a growing relation spread in those two(phew, she left Lee. what kind of children would that have made?). The couples' first children came fast and Konoha couldn't have been happier.

THE END.


End file.
